Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure!
is the first Japanese magical girl anime series and the first installment in CureKanade's Pretty Cure franchise. It is unofficially produced by Toei Animation and begins airing on May 4, 2014. The final episode will air on April 26, 2015 and the series' motifs are rainbows and mirrors. Synopsis : Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! Episodes The Land of Colours is invaded by King Jaaku and his generals and Queen Aura and King Silver are put into a coma, leaving their daughter Murasaki Onpu to fend for herself. Scared, Onpu heads down to Earth with Butler and doesn't realise that Rainbow and Platinum have already gone on ahead to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. On Earth, Aida Kotone is making her way to school when she finds Rainbow and Platinum wandering around town lost. At school, Kotone meets Onpu and Butler and during a battle with Kuro, Kotone transforms into the first Pretty Cure! Soon after, six other girls become Pretty Cure to help Rainbow, Platinum and Butler save the Land of Colours. But will the seven Cures be able to combine their powers to battle this powerful enemy? Characters Pretty Cure / - The main protagonist of the series. Kotone is a kind, cheerful fourteen year old girl who loves solving mysteries. She is very good at cooking and is a member of the photography club at Niji-iro Middle School. She becomes Onpu's first friend and loves to write romance and mystery stories. Her alter ego is Cure Heartful and her theme colour is pink while her powers are based of love and showers. / - Kaede is a sporty, tomboy fourteen year old girl who is friends with Kotone. She is a member of the sports club but mostly likes to play softball and attends the same school as Kotone and is really popular. Her alter ego is Cure Flare and her theme colour is orange while her powers are based of fire. / - Kii is a shy, talented thirteen year old girl who doesn't have a lot of confidence but is a very song singer. She has only one friend and is a first year student at Niji-iro Middle School. She is very smart and is the daughter of Hikaru Kenji, a karate master. Her alter ego is Cure Shining and her theme colour is yellow while her powers are based of the sun and light. / - Tsubaki is a calm, smart fifteen year old girl who is the student council president of Niji-iro Middle School. It is rumored over the school that Tsubaki can be really scary when angry and Tsubaki has a soft spot for flowers and dreams of owning a flower shop. Her alter ego is Cure Camellia and her theme colour is green while her powers are based of nature. / - Mizuki is a kind, quiet thirteen year old girl who is in the same class as Kii. She is in the gymnastics club at school and is very good at dancing and writing poems. She is very elegant and even though she looks smart, she actually only just passes her classes. Her alter ego is Cure Sky and her theme colour is blue while her powers are based of wind and water. / - Haruka is a second year student at Ai-iro Private Academy and is full of common sense. She is very mature and smart and isn't afraid to says things that could make others hate her. She is very good at making friends and has a lot of friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cloud and her theme colour is indigo while her powers are based of weather and ice. / - Onpu is the Princess of the Land of Colour and is very shy at making friends. She loves to sing and is a transfer student at Niji-iro Middle School and is never seen without Butler. She gets along well with all the Cures and loves to write songs and poems with Mizuki. Her alter ego is Cure Symphony and her theme colour is violet while her powers are based of music and teleporting. Mascots Villains Others Movie Only Characters Items - The transformation item for the Cures. It has seven rainbow coloured button that light up when the Cure's say their transformation phrase: Pretty Cure Colour the Rainbow!. - The collectable items of this season. - The weapons that the Cures use for their purification attacks. Locations - The home country of Murasaki Onpu, Rainbow, Platinum and Butler. It was invaded by King Jaaku and his generals. - The school that all Cures attend. They all are in different classes though. Movies Trivia * This series could be set 14 years after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure since Aida Mana appears at the age of 28 with Aida Kotone, who is her younger cousin. * This is the third series that the kingdom of the series is invaded by the villains of the series. The first two were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery DISCLAIMER I do not own the series Pretty Cure, it is owned by it's respected owners who are Toei Animation. I, CureKanade, own Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! as my fanseries creation and if anyone steals it, they will be in trouble. Category:Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:User:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's Series